


Student Affairs

by SuperKamehameha



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Idiots in Love, Kissing, MarTen Day 2021, Oneshot, Study Date, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Wholesome, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKamehameha/pseuds/SuperKamehameha
Summary: Finals are approaching and Goten needs help studying. When his new girlfriend Marron offers her help, do they work hard or get too distracted by their first time alone as a new couple?
Relationships: Marron/Son Goten
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	Student Affairs

* * *

-June, Age 783~

The first semester of the school year at Orange Star High School was coming to a close. And that meant one thing: final exams.

Son Goten, a second-year, was staring down at a certain piece of paper on his desk, completely lost in his thoughts when the final school bell for the day broke the young Saiyan out of his trance-like state.

Normally, the teenaged Saiyan would be elated to hear that sound. It meant the weekend. No school for two days and he could do whatever he wanted. That meant sleeping in, playing video games, and now that summer was practically upon him, go on a date with his new girlfriend!

Admittedly, Goten and Marron were both clueless when it came to relationships. They were learning from each other as they went. Prior to their first date, Marron basically got her knowledge of love from teen magazines and romance movies, while Goten (reluctantly) got his information from none other than Trunks. Who was FAR from a reliable source. 

Goten had plans to go to the beach with Marron this weekend—just the two of them. It was a big step! His cheeks burned just thinking of the mental image of her wearing the new red bikini she told him that she bought the other day! 

_“No, focus you idiot_!” Goten reprimanded himself, shaking off those thoughts before his mind drifted to something that wouldn’t allow him to ride the Flying Nimbus anymore.

Unfortunately for Goten, those plans were temporarily crushed after today…

“Finals are next week! Make sure to study hard!” The young female teacher exclaimed, which was met with the groans of the entire class.

Well, at least he wasn’t alone.

He lingered for a moment in his seat, staring at his crumbled up mock exam sheet. He bombed. Hard. “ _I tried. Really I did. This kinda stuff just doesn’t stick in my head like it did for Gohan. I’m not good at this stuff like he is… Guess I gotta go study. Well, shit. There goes my weekend…_ ” Goten stuffed the paper into his bag and let out a long sigh, opting to head straight home after a bite to eat.

He dragged his feet and kept his head down, ignoring the looks and whispers he usually got. Thanks to his heightened Saiyan hearing, he managed to hear everything they were saying. 

Normally, he wouldn’t care. But today? This was _not_ the day.

Goten made a beeline for the exit so he could just shoot off and fly home in peace. Flying home sounded great right about now. But of course, he had to find a safe spot to fly off. Which normally meant slipping out the back exit, jumping up to the roof and shooting off that way. But due to so many students hanging around campus due to exams, that was out. 

So his best option was to just walk a few blocks down, dip into an alleyway and slip away that way.

Not the most ideal, but if it was better than nothing.

He was about to take the quick detour to the cafeteria to get a bite for the way home, when he spotted a certain pretty blonde at her locker out of the corner of his eye. Still wearing her cheerleading uniform, Marron was happily humming a little tune to herself as she put her books away, swaying her head slightly from side to side.. 

Goten cracked a grin. _“Look at her, she’s adorable.”_ He could skip the extra snack, deciding to check on his sweetheart instead. 

When Marron noticed him approaching, she dropped her bag and hugged him, letting out a happy sigh.

“I was just thinking of you~” Marron said, beaming up at him. She planted a kiss on his lips, humming into the kiss as Goten happily returned it. He could feel the life and energy come back to him, like he just ate a Senzu Bean. He pulled back feeling so refreshed.

He smiled for what felt like the first time that afternoon. Marron always managed to put a smile on his face. That was definitely a plus after the shitty day he had. They’d been dating for about two weeks now, and he still couldn’t believe that Marron was his girlfriend. His cute, sweet, smart, amazing girlfriend. 

“It’s really great to see you, Mar. I had a… long day.” 

“What’s up? What’s on your mind??” Marron asked, reaching down to grab his hands. The blonde tilted her head to the side slightly, a look of genuine concern on her face. 

_“God, she’s so cute…_ ” With that one little look from his darling Mar, Goten almost forgot why he was down. But still he didn’t want to bother her with this.... “It’s… it’s nothing.”

“It’s clearly not nothing, Goten.” Marron softly replied. “Tell me. I can help.”

Goten took a deep breath. He looked up at the ceiling, then down at his feet, and then finally looked at her. He scratched his face, letting out an embarrassed chuckle that he had to say it out loud. “Finals are next week. And to be honest, I’m kinda screwed.”

“I can help you study!” Without missing a beat, Marron said that and smiled as bright as could be. “Perks of having your best friend as your beautiful girlfriend, am i right?” She teased, getting a small chuckle out of the Saiyan.

 _“Mar really is like a light in my life. Thanks to her, I started training again. A passion I had long since given up on. I never would have unlocked the second level without her. But still, I can’t bother her with this, she’s got her own studying to do…”_ Goten put a hand behind his head, smiling sheepishly. “I appreciate the offer, really I do, but you don’t gotta go outta your way for me, Mar. I’ll be alright. I’ll just ask Gohan.”

Marron’s lips fell into a sad frown. With a huff and placing her hands cutely on her hips, the tiny blonde blocked his path. “Now you listen to me, Son Goten.” Marron said with an equal amount of force and tenderness. 

Goten quickly shut his mouth. When Marron got serious like that, he listened.

Softening her gaze, Marron took her hands in his, fighting off a blush that dared to come to her cheeks. “I’m not ‘going outta my way’ for you. I… I love you. And I want to help and support you however I can. Okay?”

It was admittedly still a little embarrassing for Marron to be saying her feelings so openly after keeping them bottled up for so many years. But yet she was just so happy that he returned them, and was so smitten, she didn’t care who heard anymore.

“Are you sure?? I might—“ 

Marron playfully cut him off by placing a finger on his lips. “No excuses! Besides, it’ll be like fun. Like a study date!”

Goten quickly blushed at that. _“A date? A real study date? That’s a big step! Uh. I… I think. This relationship stuff is hard...”_

“Well~ What do you think?”

“Being tutored by my gorgeous honor student girlfriend? How could I refuse that? Thanks so much for the help, Mar.” Goten leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the blonde’s forehead. “You’re amazing.”

Marron beamed. He was feeling better! “Come on, I know the perfect place.

“The library?”

“Nope, that’s too crowded.” Marron played dumb, happily humming while she waited to see if he could guess.

“...The roof? No, wait. The Lookout!”

Marron brought into a fit of giggles. Another thing she loved about him. He could make her laugh so easily. “Nope. You lose. It’s my house! It’s just like ten minutes away!”

“Alright then, your house it is. Let’s go!”

The blonde scooped up her bag over her shoulder, and happily hugged his arm and they were on their way, not caring who saw them. 

Goten let out a long exhale, feeling totally relaxed. “ _Yeah, this was exactly what I needed. A fun, quiet afternoon spending time with my girl. If anyone could help me, it’s her.”  
_

* * *

The young couple headed out to the bustling streets of Satan City, hand-in-hand.

They stopped for a snack along the way, but were about a few blocks away when her phone rang. A bubbly pop tune played as she fumbled into her bag, searching for it.

“Hello?”

 _“Hi, Marron? Are you home yet?”_ Her mother’s voice came from the other line.

“No, almost. I’m with Goten. We’re gonna study back at our place.”

“ _Your father and I had to go to a special dinner for work. We won’t be back till late. Don’t wait up for us. Gotta go, tell Goten I said hi~”_

"Wait!!" Marron turned beat red as she started shouting into the phone. “W-What do you _mean_ you won’t be home? Why didn’t you tell me that before I--” but Eighteen had already hung up, leaving a pouting blonde girl next to him.

Goten however now had a second dilemma to face.

_“Oh man, what should I do!? We’ll be home alone, so is this really a study date?! Crap. I… I didn’t prepare for this! Is she expecting me to make a move? Should I?”_

“Gotennnnn~ Hellloooo in there~” Marron’s teasing voice cut the Saiyan out of his trance. The blonde was waving a hand in front of his face with that thousand-watt smile of hers. 

“Huh?” His brain had almost stopped working for a second there.

“What’re you zoning out about this time, you big dork?”

Goten blushed and looked away. “N-Nothing! Forget about it!”

The blonde giggled again, hugging his arm tighter. “Are you flustered over being all alone with a girl? How cute~”

“S-Shut up! Am not!” Goten shot back. _She_ was the insane one for being so calm about it! More importantly, he was trying his absolute best to not think about her chest which was currently squishing against his arm.

“Someone’s mad~” Marron laughed.

Goten frowned and Marron laughed even harder. And at the sound of her pretty laughter he couldn’t stop himself from smiling too. 

“Ah, right. I should call home to let my mom know I won’t be home for dinner cause our little study session.” At this point, he wasn’t sure if Chichi would burst into tears about ‘her baby boy’ or just encourage him with some embarrassing comment. Honestly he didn’t even know which sounded worse at that point.

One surprisingly normal phone call with his mother later, Goten stuffed his phone back into his pocket, wiping his brow in relief that she didn’t make some crazy comment, like she had been since that party when he confessed. “So, a-anyway,” he tried diverting the subject, ”it must be nice getting to walk to school every day!”

“Yeah! I get to sleep in a bit longer. Plus more time to do my hair.” Marron replied and Goten nodded knowingly. “How ‘bout you? How long does it tale you by air?”

Goten looked up for a moment to think. “Well, honestly, if I went full speed I really can make it from my house to school in like ten minutes tops. Less if I turn Super Saiyan. But sometimes I just like taking my time, or riding on Nimbus. But, once I finish learning Instant Transmission, I can practically jump outta bed and be there. Just need something to focus on!”

The first thing he had done when learning Instant Transmission was memorize Marron’s ki. It was hard to exactly explain how a ki signature tangibly ‘felt’ like, but the best way he could describe Marron’s energy was so soft and warm. It was comforting. 

In case anything bad happened to her, the Kais forbid, he would be there quite literally in an instant. 

Unfortunately for him, he got a little too eager the first time he tried. When Goten attempted to use the technique to come visit her, it just so happened he ‘popped in’ while she was in nothing but her underwear. It was only for a second, but he saw it all before leaving as quickly as he came. apologizing with his usual embarrassed stutter. After that, she forbade him from doing that without a warning. Luckily her parents didn’t find out. Though Marron would be lying if she didn’t enjoy him seeing her like that just a little bit. Maybe. 

She shook off her thoughts and blurted out the first honest thing she wanted to say. “You can just use my energy to lock onto!”

Goten nodded. “Showing up to school with a hottie every day does sound amazing.”

In reply Marron simply leaned up and pecked his cheek. She could get used to that.

* * *

Eventually, they reached Marron’s house. It was a large three-story Capsule house with a white picket fence around it. There was a small garden to the left and a yard that went around the perimeter. It looked right out of a picture book. 

Goten eyed up the house and smiled. It was bigger than he remembered. “You guys got the place remodeled, I see. Looks great!” 

“Yeah!” Marron chirped. “My parents got it remodeled recently. Since my dad got a big raise down at the station, and my mom’s new job as a kindergarten teacher, we have the extra case. And that’s not even counting the money my mom still has leftover from her fight with Mr. Satan.”

Marron lightly kicked off her shoes at the front door and tossed her bag onto the living room chair, not needing it for the time being. 

“We’ll study in my room. I have all my stuff in there.” Marron said and went into the kitchen, returning with two drinks. She handed one to Goten and kept the other for herself. She knew his favorite: a large melon soda. Marron had her usual cherry soda.

Goten went to take a sip of his drink but froze when he registered what she just said. “Uh, your room?” He acted calm but inside his mind was racing. “ _Being home alone with a girl was big enough, but all alone in her room? That’s way too bold!”_

She looks back at him, raising an eyebrow but giggling at his face. “Yeah, where else?”

“The living room. You got a big TV and all! The perfect spot for studying!” 

“What do you qualify as studying?”

Goten touched his cheek as if he actually was thinking about it. “Well I open the book, and then I notice my PlayStation in the corner, and next thing, I know it’s midnight.”

 _“That’s what I thought,"_ Marron giggled while rolling her eyes. “God, you’re hopeless.”

“But that’s why I have you right?” 

Marron turned around to playfully glare at him and he gulped. “Don’t think you can butter me up and expect special treatment.”

"I'm not!!"

Marron giggled in reply. She knew just how to push his buttons. "Follow me, it’s this way.”

Upon reaching the door to Marron’s bedroom, the blonde paused for a few second while trying to compose herself. 

“Are ya gonna open it?”

Marron flinched, her cheeks flushed a rose color. “Yes! J-Just wait out here while I tidy up, okay?! I’ve… I’ve never had a boy in my room before!” It was incredibly embarrassing! He’d see her bed. Where she changed. All of her secret stuff. If it was anyone else she’d be vehemently against it. But she’d make an exception for her Goten. In her flustered state Marron went in quickly closed the door, covering her face with her hands, her ears burning.

But if you asked Goten, the whole scene just looked incredibly cute. He could still hear her mumbling from the other side, and even a soft, happy little ‘eep.’ On the door had a plaque with Marron’s name on it, with purple hearts on the sides.

When the blonde opened the door a few minutes later, Goten couldn’t help but gawk. Marron had taken out her ribbons, her long blonde hair now freely falling over her back and shoulders. She wore light purple pajamas with white polka dots across them, with matching bunny slippers! "I'm ready..."

Steam was practically coming out of Goten’s ears. “ _WOW!_ _How am I supposed to focus on studying when she looks like that?? She looks so pretty!”_

“Stop staring, I’m already embarrassed enough!” Marron fiddled with her hair.

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Goten replied and looked away, his ears still burning as well.

Upon stepping into the room-- a girl’s room. His _girlfriend’s_ room! 

It was very pink. Pink carpets, pink bedsheets and pillows. Next to the bed was a small work desk. She had a television against the opposite wall with a beanbag chair in front of it. And least surprising of all was the large walk-in closet. All adorned with bright colored clothing Only the most fashionable stuff, she would say. And finally next to the closet was a vanity with all sorts of makeup products. Goten couldn’t tell which was which of these either, if he was being honest.

“Geez, did a Care Bear throw up in here?”

“Says the tactless one who’s whole room is filled with toys.”

“Hey! They’re _no_ t toys!”

"Sure they aren't. That’s what they all say." She sat down on her bed, smiling. "Go ahead, make yourself at home!”

Goten plopped down on the beanbag chair and sighed. He spotted her old stuffed teddy bear from when they were kids resting on her bed too.

But what really made him smile was she had the pictures from the photo booth they took on their first date taped to the vanity mirror.

One of the best days of his life. He never wanted to forget that--he had the same photos at home.

Marron narrowed her eyes as he reached for the television remote. “We came to study, not watch TV! Do you want to pass or not?” She took the remote before he could reach it.

“Come on, lemme just unwind for a bit!” Goten whined. “Have some fun first!”

Marron instantly turned red again, jumping to conclusions about what he implied. And that’s what she thought to herself that maybe Goten was right when he said she couldn’t ride Nimbus.

“I-I-It’s too soon for that, dummy! So you’d better not even think about trying anything!” She exclaimed with a cute huff, but failed to mention that she was secretly hoping that something might actually happen. 

“ _Now I’m really confused. She does all this but then says that! Does she want something to happen or not? I don’t get girls at all..."_ Goten was oblivious to his girlfriend’s inner thoughts. He jumped up, trying to play it cool. And for once it worked as Marron blushed even harder. “Me? I would never. I’m pure of heart! Nimbus says so.” He puffed his chest out, proud of his little boast. “ _You’re_ the one with the dirty mind!”

“Excuse me?” Marron felt personally attacked because he was absolutely right. And she knew it.

“You heard me.”

Marron’s blue eyes narrowed when she poked his chest with her finger, quietly observing to herself how amazing his pecs felt. “You’d better watch it, mister, or I’m really gonna let you have it!”

“Ooh, I’m _sooo_ scared.” Goten mockingly put his hands up in defense. His lips then curled into a daring smile, gesturing with his finger for her to make a move. “Go ahead and try, Miss Honor Student.”

Marron playfully went to punch him, but he simply just caught the punch, grinning as wide as could be with that signature grin of his. Every attack she threw he simply caught as she laughed, trying again and again to land a blow.

“Now it’s my turn.” This time when he caught her attack, he didn’t let go right away. In between her happy squeals and trying to fight back, she was unable to stop his bear hug! Marron screamed and cried in between giggles to try to get free, but he didn’t budge! “And now, the finishing move!”

“N-No! Wait!!”

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he let go of her, but placed his hands gently on her shoulders to kiss her right on the lips for just a moment. 

Pulling away with a wide smile, he knew she was defeated by the reddening color of her cheeks and ears. “I win! I got to kiss the teacher!”

Marron blushed hard and was only made worse by him grinning at her with that infectiously handsome smile of his. _“He’s been grinning the whole time! That stupid idiot, he’s enjoying this!! I’ll get him back for sure.”_ Marron huffed and shook off her frazzled state, and forced herself to go into ‘Honor Student Mode.’ She had to for her own sanity. She went over to her work desk and handed him a workbook. “Okay. Let’s get started. Start with the problems in this. It’s basic review.”

Goten almost hoped she’d forgotten about the studying. 

_“I really just wanna hang out with her! Talk, play video games, and do whatever the hell else you’re supposed to do in your girlfriends’ room when nobody else is home! ...No, dammit! I need to focus!! Mar offered to help! The least I could is try to stay on track!”_ He opened the book and scanned through some of the problems just to get a feel for it. 

Marron sat down next to him and just watched him at first, gently guiding him if needed.

Surprisingly, Goten recognized some of the problems! He started working, passing through the early stuff rather quickly.

After a bit, something caught Marron’s eye. “Y-You missed a line here...”

“Aw, crap...” Goten mumbled, erasing the whole thing. “Math is too complicated! “I can never memorize all these formulas…”

“Here, let me show you a method I use…” Marron said and explained her ways of remembering trigonometry. 

He smiled when listening to her explanations. “ _She explains it so clearly, I feel like I’m actually getting it. Last time I tried to get Gohan to tutor me, but it was so much like a lecture. I ended up just falling asleep. Mom really got mad at me for that one… But now, I really have the best teacher around! I love listening to her explain it! She even has this cute little face-- so serious!”_

“Goten?” Marron’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. When he came to, he saw her gazing at him with a curious expression. “Were you listening at all?”

“Yeah, I heard ya!” He lied. Well, half-lied. “I was thinking about how cute you look while explaining it, that’s all!” 

Any retaliation she would’ve had went up in smoke after hearing that. She went red from ear to ear, trying to distract herself from the butterflies in her stomach by twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. Recently Marron felt like she had those butterflies all the time! 

“Have you ever considered becoming a teacher? I’d think you’d do great at it!”

“M-Me? A teacher?” Marron pointed at herself, shaking her head. “N-No, I couldn’t! Besides, I wanna do something with fashion. Or... or writing.” She practically whispered that last part, never telling a soul about it before. She squirmed in her spot on the floor, almost wanting to take back the words as soon as they left her mouth. 

“Writing?” His eyes widened at that. “ _That’s news to me. Mar’s always so fashionable that her doing that would be a no-brainer! But I had no idea she loves writing…_ ”

“I know it’s probably weird…” Marron averted her gaze from him.

“Weird? I think it’s cool!”

“You… you do?” Marron nervously replied. It was her secret hobby and she was content on keeping it a secret. But if he really thought it was cool…

“What kinda stuff do you write?” He was only half paying attention to his work now, more concerned with this new thing he learned about her. “I’d love to read some.

Marron eyed the folder where she hid her writing, what she hadn’t shown anyone. She’d been writing for years but never got the courage to do anything with it. “Um, all kinds… But I’m not ready to share it yet. I’m sorry, it’s just…”

Goten deflated a bit, but he understood. He could see as clear as day how it was for her. “Don’t worry about it! But when you’re ready you should totally submit to the school newspaper! It would be cool seein’ your name in there! Then maybe I’d actually read it.” Goten said, laughing while putting a hand behind his head. Nowadays, the only reading he did was comic books. Or homework, but that didn’t count.

“...My stuff wouldn’t be good enough.” 

“No way, Mar! The way you tell me stories about stuff is really somethin’ special! And you have a knack for detail! Besides if they say no then screw ‘em!” 

Marron’s heart soared. His support legitimately meant the world to her, as hers did to him. “...Okay. I’ll think about it. Thank you.” Marron smiled. He really was the sweetest. “I love you, Goten.”

“Love you more.” He said and kissed her cheek. “I’ll be cheering for ya.”

Marron’s throat went dry as she lost the words to reply. She got those butterflies again and she had to pinch her leg to stop herself from blushing. Marron stared down at the workbook to avert her gaze from Goten. She could see him grinning at her with that wide grin of his. If she looked at his stupid adorable face any longer she might jump him for real!

Goten returned to work after that. He finished the review booklet, and soon went on to the current problems that would be on the final. 

“No… that’s not right either… Dammit!” Goten groaned and erased the whole thing again. He cursed under his breath and started over again. 

Marron laid a gentle hand on his back. “Just take a deep breath. It’s just practice, I’m right here if you need it.”

“That’s just the problem. You won’t be there on the final to help me! I’m… I’m not smart like my brother is!” He gripped the pencil so hard it snapped in two!

The blonde frowned sadly. Her heart broke for him. She scooted closer to wrap her arms around his big strong back. “Goten, you can do this. Who cares if you’re not like Gohan? You’re my Goten and you’re perfect the way you are. That’s all that matters to me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Thanks.” He took a deep breath once, then twice like she said, and tried the problem again. To his surprise, he figured it out! The rest of the problems were a piece of cake, thanks in part to her gentle guidance.

Once he finished that, Marron had a new idea. She quickly scribbled some things down on a piece of loose leaf paper, sliding it over to him. “Okay, now it’s time for a mock exam. Only 10 questions. No using your notes for this, either.”

“Another test?” Goten turned blue, crossing his arms like an X over his face. “Nope! No deal!!”

Marron rolled her eyes with a smile. She had to think of an incentive then, when suddenly a perfect idea appeared! “Okay, how about this! If you take the test, and get at least 70%, then I’ll give you a surprise.”

He perked up at that. Marron smiled. She had him now. 

“What’s the surprise? I ain’t agreein’ to a trick!”

“Well, if I told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it?” Marron said with a hum, turning away from him to solidify her terms.

“That’s bribery!”

“Sorry~ Those are the rules!”

“You’re sneaky.” He groaned, smiling because of how proud of herself she looked. “Fine. You got yourself a deal.”

She handed him the test. 

Goten grimaced. When it came to tests he always blanked! 

While he worked, Marron took the time to do some of her own studies. She had finals too, after all!

“Done!” Goten finally said after almost an hour. He clearly had a hard time, but was relieved to finally have it done. Marron so desperately wanted to help him but knew it would defeat the purpose of a test.

“Let’s see how you did…” Marron scanned the sheet. “60%! You improved! But still not enough for the special surprise~”

Goten deflated. “Seriously??” The disappointment in his voice was obvious. 

“Since you’ve been such a good student, I’ll give you the surprise anyway.” She caved! She couldn’t help herself! The blonde leaned in and pecked him on the cheek for just a moment, who started smiling victoriously like a kid in the candy store.

“You’re such a child~”

Goten stretched, now that he got what he wanted. “Break time!!” 

“Go ahead, I think we’ve both earned it.”

He loaded up her Play Station and put in their favorite fighting game. It was one that used to be in arcades when they were small!

As the familiar music played, a smirk came to Marron’s face as she grabbed her controller. I’m the best at this.”

Goten scoffed. “Are you kidding? You’ve never beaten me once.”

“Well that changes today. I’ve been practicing!”

Unfortunately, Marron was still no match for Goten. 

So she had to resort to drastic measures. 

“Look outside, it’s a giant dinosaur!”

Goten actually looked!

But then he heard the sound of his character getting pummeled followed by the adorable mischievous giggles of the girl beside him. “Hey!! Cheater!!!”

Marron just looked amused. “You’re still so gullible~”

With her little trick Marron quickly gained the advantage and soon enough...

K.O

PLAYER 2 WINS

“Told you I’d win~” Marron held up dual victory signs.

“No way, cheater. I demand a redo!”

Marron puffed her cheeks out into a pout. She’d show him. This was for earlier!! She tackled him, and they fell backwards onto the carpet together. 

Their faces were only an inch apart--eyes wide with longing surprise. Marron stared down at his mouth then back up at his eyes. Next thing they knew they were making out on the floor of Marron’s bedroom! Prior to this it had only been pecks or innocent kisses as they were both still learning, but this was something that had been building for a long time and exploded out all at once.

Feeling her point was made, Marron pulled back after a few moments, blushing harshly but looking more than happy with what she had done. On the inside however she let out a squeal of happiness. _“HFGFGFGFGF_ _I… I can’t believe I just did that!! And he liked it too!”_

That was much more in line with what he expected from being in a girls room.

“Still have objections?” Marron tried playing it cool but she was as flustered as he was. 

Blushing like mad, Goten shook his head vehemently. He _definitely_ had no objections against _that._

“Good. I’m glad we see eye to eye.” Marron winked at him, before she climbed off of the still frazzled Goten to quickly fix her hair. She’d been wanting to jump him like that all afternoon but didn’t think it would actually work!

After their little make out session, they needed some time to cool off. Because otherwise nothing else would get done with it so fresh in their minds. 

Marron looked at the clock and noticed it had been almost three hours since they started! “I’ll be right back. I’ll go get us some snacks. Wait here, kay?” 

Plus she had to go splash some water on her face to calm herself down!

When Marron left, Goten let out a long sigh and laid back on the soft fluffy rug. He stared up at the ceiling, pondering to himself. He touched his lips as he went back to earlier. But as quickly as the thoughts came he pushed them back. There were more important things to worry about! He sat back up and continued working.

" _Mar's the best, teaching an idiot like me..."_

* * *

Marron returned a few minutes later with a tray of snacks and more drinks. 

“What’re you workin on now?” She said and sat down beside him and handed him his food, the urge to jump him again gone for now. Thankfully.

“Literature.” This was his best subject, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about what he was reading. Plus half the time the hidden meanings were totally stupid!

“Instead of thinking what the author is meaning, talk ‘bout your feelings as the reader.”

“But what if--”

“No buts!” She already knew what he was going to say. 

“...Yes ma’am.” Goten replied in defeat and Marron giggled. 

“I read somewhere, that If you don’t know the answer to a multiple choice question, the 4th is the most likely to be correct.”

“Where’d you hear that from??”

“...A manga.”

Goten snorted. “That’s just like you.” 

“Don’t laugh at me. Or… or else!” She flusteredly gave her reply.

Or else was her usual threat. He wasn't sure what 'or else' exactly meant, but didn't want to find out! “I’m sorry, but you’re just too adorable sometimes.”

Marron turned away from him. "...Shut up."

* * *

Many hours went by...

It was past midnight when Krillin and Eighteen returned home.

They quietly peeked in to check on them, and found them both out like lights. Marron had fallen asleep at her desk, in the midst of helping Goten make note cards. Little pink cards sprawled across the wooden work desk, with some ending up on the ground at her feet. 

Meanwhile, Goten was sprawled out on the floor in typical Goku fashion, with his book open next to him. More notecards were around him as well. 

It appeared they were making them together and reviewing.

Krillin picked Marron up and his daughter stirred slightly. He gently laid her down on her bed, and laid a blanket over her, while Eighteen laid a blanket over Goten. Krillin stared down at his daughter for a moment, smiling as he ran a hand through her hair. He was so proud of the young woman she was becoming. “You did great, my little firefly. Sleep tight.”

At the touch Marron giggled, stirring in her sleep. “Stop it, Goten, that tickles~” She murmured, 

“She certainly has a vivid imagination.” Eighteen laughed.

“They sure make a cute little couple, don’t they?”

“Yeah.I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time…” Eighteen turned to the boy on the carpet, who was snoring away like nobody’s business, limbs sprawled out in all different directions. 

He sure was loud!

Like some sort of animal. Eighteen rolled her eyes with a smile. “I dunno how she’s able to sleep with all that noise.”

“Reminds me of the days training with Master Roshi. Goku would sleep just like that back then.” Krillin smiled fondly at the memory. At the time, he and Goku were still rivals. He had no idea they’d become lifelong best friends. And now their kids were a couple. Funny how things worked out like that.

Krillin and Eighteen took one last look at the sleeping teens. They exchanged a look with each other before turning off the light and closing the door behind them.

* * *

Finals week came and went. 

Goten and Marron did all they could in the allotted time, but after that it just came down to applying the information he learned to the test.

They may have gotten distracted a little (a lot) but Marron really did see a huge improvement. And Goten felt it when he was reviewing with her.

Now, she was just waiting on the result. On whether he passed the semester or have to take make-up classes.

Marron anxiously kept checking the time on her phone. “ _Class let out ten minutes ago! Where is he??_ ” She started looking around, feeling the fear and worry start to set in.

But soon enough, Marron spotted that familiar hairstyle. And Trunks was with him! The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t look upset. Good sign!

Goten greeted Marron with a quick peck on the forehead. He’d been wanting to do that all day. 

Marron looked up at him, her mind racing. “Well? Don’t keep me in suspense! How’d ya do??”

He paused for a moment, and then held two thumbs up with a wide smile. "I passed!"

Marron leaped forward and tackle-hugged him again. Goten caught her and they exchanged a long smooch from the sheer triumph at what they accomplish together. "I'm so proud of you!!"

“Thank you, Mar.”

“For what?”

“...For this. For everything. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Marron smiled and locked arms with him. “Didn’t I tell you, silly? I’ll always support you.”

“Let’s go celebrate. My treat! Wherever you want!”

“Oooh, there’s this new karaoke bar downtown! Val told me it’s great!” Marron started gushing. “I heard they just have the best pocky ever!”

Now he was even more interested. “My favorite!!” He planned on buying their whole stock. ”You wanna join us, Trunks?”

Trunks smiled, waving them off. He didn’t wanna intrude as the third wheel. “Nahh, you two have fun.” He leaned in close so only Goten could hear him. “But just promise you won’t do any lewd things in there, they have cameras in there!”

“Huh?!” Goten shouted, almost tripped over his own feet. His mind went straight to thinking about it! Now it’d be all he could imagine! Trunks only started laughing.

Marron waved goodbye to Trunks, and then happily pulled Goten along who was still reeling from another new revelation. Still, he couldn’t keep himself from smiling. Probably looked dopey as hell but he didn’t care.

And now, it meant two months of summer fun.


End file.
